


Their Game

by blastocyst



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, implied one-sided komahina, will i ever write a real summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastocyst/pseuds/blastocyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda likes to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Game

   "You're so excited." She smiles her wickedest smile down at him, cruel as she can muster, and tightens her grip on his wrists. He's on his back, pinned to the mattress with his hands held down and her weight on his hips, and he could throw her off if he wanted to but just her intent is enough to anchor him there, breathless. "Aren't you?"

   He doesn't say anything. Instead, he whines and rocks his hips up, his hard and bare cock sliding against her underwear - as soon as she feels him do it she lifts up on her knees, out of reach, and digs her fingernails into his skin. She pauses just enough to see the anguish in his face before she laughs, too soft. "Yeah, right."

   It's hard to make her voice loud, and she doesn't even know if Komaeda can hear her over her over his own breathing and those pathetic little moans. She's not even touching him, and he's worked up.

   Not that she's judging him.

   They haven't had sex in weeks, and she lets her empathy show in streaks of exaggerated pity; like now, when she's sitting atop him in her underwear, alternating between grinding herself against his cock and pulling away to tease and insult him. It's not so easy to stay composed when he's like this, needy and wanting, wanting _her_ \- but she keeps up the act for him, knowing how much he appreciates it when she's good enough to make him believe that she means it.

   "Look at that." She means it more for the sentiment, but he does it anyway, craning his neck to look down at his dick all flushed and streaking pre-come onto his stomach. "You think I want this? It's barely five minutes and you're about to come, aren't you?" He nods, weakly, and she pulls a face. "...As usual."

   Komaeda doesn't disagree. He just squeezes his eyes shut, and just as his breathing starts to even out a little, she grinds against him, feeling his warmth through the thin fabric as he squirms, inadvertently struggling against her hold as he tries and fails to keep it together.

   She strokes her thumb absent-mindedly over the bone of his wrist. He's so patient with her; doesn't seem to mind the long pauses in between comments, never expects her to be catty and sharp-tongued and fast with her retorts. He stays quiet so she can dominate the conversation.

   "Do you think I should let you come before tomorrow?" she teases, leaning down so their foreheads touch, noses brushing at the tips, and she can feel he's clammy, desperate. She wants to kiss him, so badly she can barely resist - but she doesn't, steeling herself, knowing it's better if she plays it up a little more.

   He makes a soft "nn" sound under his breath, impartial. He's flexing his fingers like he wants to touch her. She shifts again, breaking contact, sensing he's close.

   He tips his head back and closes his eyes, as through in relief. "I can't believe- it's finally happening-" His voice is strained and for a moment she panics, looks down, think he's somehow going to come without her even touching him and ruin everything. "He's really going to-"

   He stops with a swallow and a shudder, and all at once she realises what he's talking about.

   "Mmm, I know." She lets go of his wrists and climbs off him, climbs right off the bed and stands up. He watches, eyes heavy lidded and irises black, but doesn't move. "I can't wait. To be fucked-" and then she has to pause and duck her head to hide the embarrassed little smile on her face- "by someone who knows what he's doing. Who won't be such a... a disappointment."

   She slips her underwear off, the graceful way, pushing them all the way down slow and leaving them on the ground at her feet. They're lacy, pink with white hearts. Komaeda's second-favourite, she knows.

   She's saving his first-favourite pair for tomorrow night.

   "How big do you think he is?"

   The question is abrupt, and Nanami already knows what he wants to hear. She knows how bad this is, how completely immoral it is to bring him up at a time like this. To be thinking about _him_ instead of the boy naked right before her, and knowing that he is thinking about him as well.

   She knows, but it doesn't bother her. They've been talking about this for a long time.

   She straddles him again, sitting down on his thighs and letting him feel how wet she is, hissing a little at how good the skin-on-skin contact feels after the obstruction of her underwear. "Bigger than yours." She braces herself with her hands on the sheets, easing herself forward so her labia slides right over the underside of his cock, making them both gasp and go still. Her arms tremble with the intensity, and she moves again, grinding carefully against his shaft, her eyes locked on his despite the hair falling into her eyes.

   "N-not like that's difficult," Komaeda prompts, shakily. She can feel his cock jerking against her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his unsteady breaths. "Right, Nanami-san?"

   "Yes." It comes out more like a hiss, her posture giving way a little as she moves her hips a little faster, leans forward so the pressure is just right, the drag of her clit over his slick shaft sending electric tingles down her spine. "I can't wait. For him to- to-" she trails off, needs to think. "Satisfy me in the ways you can't. You're like a virgin every single time-"

   " _Nanami-san_ -"

   She grits her teeth. "Even now, you're going to make me stop so you don't come, so early-"

   "I-" Komaeda shakes his head frantically from side to side, but she knows she's right. She gasps, jerking her hips up so they aren't touching and then kissing Komaeda hard, excitement thrumming through every nerve in her. She puts one hand between her legs, rubbing herself while he writhes uselessly underneath her, her kisses growing more and more distracted as she nears the edge until she gives up entirely and buries her face against his neck.

   His voice is broken, so completely broken with want just like the rest of him. "You're thinking about him?"

   And she is. She can't help it; to picture the body she's only had sneaking glances of before, all tan and hard, lean muscle and freckles all across his shoulders and back and forearms, so much stronger and more experienced than her boyfriend, someone who really knows how to take control-

   "Oh, god, yes," she breathes, her voice breaking on the last word and then her vision goes white and she's shaking, a broken moan spilling out of her mouth as she feels herself spasm and pulse, ecstasy taking over her mind and blanking it as she rides out her orgasm, not even listening to whatever Komaeda is saying now.

   When she opens her eyes, her breathing ragged, Komaeda is still in the exact same position, lower lip bruised from biting and his eyes wide. He loves watching her get off, and she doesn't often deny him that.

   She ducks her head to check he's still hard, and of course, he is. It looks painful, unattended and red and shiny-wet from her. She almost feels guilty. Almost.

   Still making sure not to touch too much, she kisses him again, lazily enjoying his eagerness, his desperation to impress her. "I really can't wait," she says, quietly, and Komaeda nods because he agrees, and this could be the best thing that ever happens for them.

   "...Tomorrow," she promises, shifting backwards and down to press a sweet kiss to the head of his cock, tasting herself there for a split-second before she gets up, dresses, and leaves him there to pull himself together.

 


End file.
